


Protection

by blueberrytrain



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Mahiru is afraid of storms, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytrain/pseuds/blueberrytrain
Summary: Mahiru is afraid of thunder storms, but no longer alone with his servamp's company.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had the headcanon that Mahiru is afraid of storms due to the accident he went through as a kid, but has always been alone due to his uncle's work absence.

The rain crashed against the balcony entrance, so hard that the two sitting in the living room were surprised the glass doors didn't break from impact. Every few seconds it would die down, the constant pounding slowing; only for it to pick right back up, the droplets of rain hitting one after another for what seemed like an eternity. On the television was the weather’s forecast, and it didn't show a sign of the rain letting up anytime soon.

Which scared Mahiru right down to his bones.

He stared intently at the balcony door that was soaked, blackened clouds covering the usually sunny summer sky above. He'd been sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up close to his face, hugging his legs tightly and clenching his fists each time a flash of lightning appeared as he prepared for the loud and long rumble of thunder that followed it. Kuro sat beside him, watching the boy shake with each strike of the storm. Watching how his knuckles turned white like bone. He didn't really know how to deal with it, how to comfort him, but as if through reflex he carefully reached his hand out to gently touch the other’s shoulder, in order to silently tell him _It's alright, it'll stop soon._ Mahiru jolted at the soft touch, not expecting the contact since he was so on edge in his situation. “K-Kuro? What is it?” The teenager tried to quickly wipe away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes, before his partner saw them. _Pathetic_ , he thought. 

“Mahiru, are you alright…?” Kuro asked hesitantly, however already knowing. He gave the shoulder he held a gentle rub, circling soothing patterns to calm the other best he could. 

“Ah, um… I guess! Simply speaking, it's just a storm! No need to be--”

_SNAP._

Catching Mahiru in the middle of his speech, a shattering strike of thunder sounded throughout the area, making him jump and freeze, trembling in his seat on the sofa. A loud gasp and whimper came from the poor Eve, as the tears he held back beforehand finally flowed upon his cheeks. He choked on the lump in his throat and a sob broke his vocal cords; he looked at Kuro with a pained expression, a silent message passing between the two. _I know, it's stupid._

_CRACK._

The second wave of thunder rumbled through, blowing the power. The television blacked out, the lights with it just as quickly. The only thing that could be heard was Mahiru’s hiccuping sobs of fear and the rain still pounding against their apartment complex.

With the loud sounds of the storm striking down, the brunette leaped with surprise from his seat and into his vampire’s arms. It surprised the servamp, making him jump back as well; but with Mahiru’s puffy and tear-stained face stuffed into his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist, he couldn't do anything else besides reciprocating and holding the other with care. “If… If you were afraid, you could have just said so. You're so troublesome sometimes, Mahiru,” he spoke up, giving a sigh.

“It's a stupid fear! I-I'm too old for this, dammit!” Mahiru yelled back, although his speech was muffled due to the way he had his face in the warm and protective chest of the other, and the way he choked on his own tearful cry. Another strike came down on the outside, lighting up the now darkened room of the home. Through the momentary light, Kuro could clearly see the way his Eve trembled and shook from it all. He gently moved the boy after the roar of thunder calmed so that he wasn't desperately clinging to him for dear life, and shifted them so that Mahiru was being cradled in his arms with his head against his chest. He covered the quivering brunette with a blanket for comfort as well, knowing it'd be worse to have nothing around him; he'd do everything to make sure his companion felt safe with him. Mahiru once again pulled his legs to his chest to hide the lower part of his face, watching the rain through the glass doors again with wide and glossy eyes. Kuro brought his hand to stroke at his hair, and the boy under the touch closed his eyes and leaned further into the soft chest. Another crash of thunder ripped through the sky, and he jolted at this and whimpered a soft, “K-Kuro,” tensing his body against the latter. “It's alright, Mahiru... I’m here. It'll go away,” he said as he lay his face into the brown hair below.

“I-I'm sorry, this is probably a hassle… I j-just… Haven't had a good relationship with storms s-since the accident with.. My mother.”

A sigh was forced out of Kuro’s nose, as the realization hit him. He should've expected something like that; Mahiru was so sure of everything, so brave. Of course something like this would trigger such bad memories to resurface. It wasn't something he could help, and what scared _Kuro_ most was the thought of whether or not Mahiru was alone during these terrifying moments. “It's no problem at all, don't worry, idiot.”

Mahiru gave a weak smile before saying against the vampire’s chest, “Thank you, Kuro…”

The gentleness of his voice made said male’s heart squeeze.

Mahiru wasn't alone. In bad times like this it sank in rather slowly, that he wasn't; but it made him happier, and made him feel relaxed. And he did just that, easing his body against the other as he hid his head away from the storm. He tried his best to focus on his servamp rather than the raging rain and crackling thunder; the brunette breathed his scent in deeply and let the blanket and arms around his body hold him closer, feeling warm. “You always protect me, no matter how big or small the problem is. I-I hope you know how much it means to me,” Mahiru said with a sigh, sniffling quietly. “Yeah, well… I do it because I love you. It's a drag to talk about so, let's leave it at that. For… Now,” Kuro replied hesitantly, protectively hugging his Eve tighter than he already was. At this, Mahiru smiled with relief; knowing the other didn't mind comforting him.

“Ah… I-I love you, too,” the brown eyed boy wrapped his arms around the waist of the male that held him, as he spoke. Pausing, he spoke the other’s name with a doubtful voice, “Um, Kuro?”

“...What now?”

“Would it… Be a problem if you slept with me tonight? Um, I don't mind where, but… I don't really want to be alone, so I just thought…”

Staring wide eyed down at his partner, Kuro waited a moment before nodding and pushing his face into the head below once more. “It's fine, Mahiru; I wouldn't mind. I'm here to protect you, and--,” _Sigh_. “--It'd be troublesome if I didn't…”

“T-Thank you, Kuro…”

Kuro sounded tired, but they both knew he meant the words he spoke. They sat together on the sofa for a while, after that, but didn't move a muscle from their spots in each other's arms. As time continued, the storm had finally calmed to a small patter of rain on the balcony out the doors, with small rumbles of thunder in the distance of the large city. Eventually, Mahiru found himself comfortably drifting off to sleep against Kuro’s warm body, listening to his heart beat gently inside his chest. Kuro listened to the boy breathe evenly, happy deep down that he was able to help him in a moment of panic. The rain’s sound outside soon turned into something akin to a lullaby, pulling the two to sleep easily together.

The pair let themselves fall to unconsciousness, each of them knowing the other would be right there when they wake.

**Author's Note:**

> (totallynotworkingonanothersmutfanfiction--)
> 
> https://sleepyshirota.tumblr.com


End file.
